


Poetry Dump.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry Dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just needed somewhere to post these.





	1. Chapter 1

Moons

What a familiar face.   
Edgy.  
Witty.  
Loud.  
Orange Flavored.   
The Sun and Moon are a rumored couple,  
But why can’t a Moon and another Moon be a duo?

They won’t allow it.   
They say opposites attract  
I say alike do too.   
I am a disgrace

They are too cliche  
She’s a thorn on a sweet smelling flower.   
I’m the jolt of electricity you get when she’s around. 

Why be a Sun and a Moon  
When you can defeat the norms  
And be different  
If they fight us  
We fight back.

 

Harder.


	2. Caged

At first, I sat there.   
I had no fear.  
I did not question, “why or where?”   
It was a mere  
inconvenience.

Then, I was struck.   
It was alarming.   
I didn’t know I had that much bad luck.   
Disarming.

And I was drowning.  
It was ripped from me.   
I was counting,   
The leaves on my family tree.

Now, I am fighting back.   
Some days, it is still pitch-black  
But really, I can’t fathom

That I let it happen.


End file.
